Une si gentille vieille dame
by busard
Summary: Quelqu'un aide John à voir clair dans son cœur. Suite de mes deux fic sur Sherlock. Sherlock/John partie 3


Voici une petite fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours. Elle est en continuation avec mes deux précédentes fics sur Sherlock. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Une si gentille vieille dame

John Watson adorait le jeudi. Car, tout les jeudis des grandes dames venaient aider au dispensaire comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait dans le passé. Au début il avait trouver la présence de ces femmes gênante. Habituées au luxe, elles prodiguaient des conseils inutiles aux patients et elles gênaient le travail des aides soignants et des "médecins". Jusqu'au jour ou il avait rencontré Margareth.

Margareth était un vieille dame de soixante-dix ans, mais on ne lui en donnait pas plus de cinquante tant elle était vive. Ce que John avait apprécié en premier chez Margareth était son franc parler. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas, comme ses compagnes, d'un langage ampoulé pour cacher la vérité. Si un malade jouait la comédie pour échapper à une journée de travail, il se retrouvait vite chassé du dispensaire à coup de balais quand Margareth était présente.

Margareth n'avait jamais besoin de hausser la voix pour faire connaitre ses décisions. La conscience qu'elle avait d'appartenir à une élite ressortait dans chacun de ses mouvements, et les gens avaient tendance à écouter ses paroles. John suspectait que Margareth devait détenir une place importante dans le comité qui dirigeait le dispensaire. Mais il n'aurait jamais oser demander quoi que ce soit à la vieille dame.

Margareth semblait avoir apprécié John dès leur première rencontre. Il faut dire que le médecin ne s'était pas aplati devant elle comme tout les autres le faisait. John avait écouté l'avis de la vieille femme, puis, d'un ton calme il lui avait démontré qu'elle se trompait sur quelques points. Margareth avait accepté de bon cœur l'avis du docteur et elle était revenue sur ses ordres, au plus grand étonnement des collègues de John.

Au fil du temps, John et Margareth avaient tissés des liens d'amitié, et maintenant la vieille dame ne venait plus que travailler au coté de John. Les collègues de John en étaient heureux car ils échappaient ainsi aux piques de la vieille dame. Ce qui les surprenaient le plus était de voir que John Watson prenait si bien le ton hautain de la vieille femme. Il semblait que rien de ce que pourrait dire Margareth ne pouvait blesser John, et pour cela ses collègues l'en admirait.

Margareth avait racontée à John ses problèmes avec ses enfants qui n'avaient ni le temps ni le désire de venir la voir. A part lui, John supposait que ces enfants devaient avoir un sacré caractère pour tenir tête à une telle femme. John lui parla aussi de sa sœur et de son colocataire. Mais sans préciser de noms.

Cela avait été l'une de leurs conditions de ne jamais prononcer de nom. Ainsi Margareth parlait de ses enfants en disant son ainé et son cadet, et John parlait de sa sœur et de son colocataire ou bien de l'inspecteur. Cela ne gênait pas John, bien au contraire. Il appréciait de pouvoir parler librement sans que son vis-a_vis ne connaisse la personne dont il parlait.

Mais ce jeudi fut différent. Margareth avait parlée de son ainé qui voulait rendre quelque chose à son cadet, mais Margareth n'était pas convaincue que cela soit une bonne chose. John réussi à la convaincre de laisser sa chance à son cadet, puis il se remit au travail tranquillement. Il était en train de ranger ses affaires quand la voix de Margareth le surprit.

" Vous devriez lui dire que vous l'aimez." Dit la vieille dame avec un fin sourire.

" Je vous demande pardon !" S'exclama John.

" Votre colocataire. Vous devriez lui dire ce que vous ressentez pour lui. La vie est trop courte pour avoir des regrets."

" Mon co... Mais... Non ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?"

La vieille dame se contenta de sourire.

" Je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez présente pour mon cadet. Je suis responsable de ce qu'il est devenu et je ne pourrait jamais assez m'en vouloir pour cela. Je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point je pouvait l'aimer, mais il me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il ressemblait tellement à son père ! Ne faites pas la même erreur."

" Mais enfin." S'exclama john."Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous faire dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ?"

" Je sais lire les émotions. Nous sommes tous doués dans notre famille. Et mon don à moi est de connaitre les sentiments profonds des gens. Vous ne vous en rendez peut être pas compte mais la façon dont vous parlez de lui est très révélatrice. J'espère pour vous qu'il retournera vos sentiments."

Sur ces mots, Margareth quitta le vestiaire, laissant John dans la plus profonde réflexion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mummy était assise dans un fauteuil au 221 B Baker Street. Face à elle ses deux fils se tenaient le plus droit possible. Cela la fit sourire. Ses enfants n'étaient pas vraiment différents de ce qu'ils avaient été enfants. Ils étaient juste plus grands et plus entêtés que jamais.

Sherlock avait été étonné de voir que Mummy avait accompagnée Mycroft pour cette visite. Il regrettait que John ne soit pas présent, car plus que jamais il avait besoin du soutient moral de celui qui avait prit, il devait bien se l'avouer, la première place dans son cœur. Malheureusement John travaillait au dispensaire aujourd'hui et il ne rentrerait surement que très tard.

Mummy observait son fils et elle devait bien constater que, comme Mycroft l'avait dit, Sherlock semblait très bien se porter. Il ne manifestait aucuns des signes qu'il avait présenté lorsqu'il était un junkie. Mummy se prit à espéré que Mycroft avait raison de permettre à Sherlock de toucher sa part d'héritage. Son fils semblait être retourné sur le droit chemin, bien que l'état de l'appartement et les traces de balles dans le mur l'eut inquiétée en premier lieu.

Après avoir réfléchi pendant un long moment, John en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il devait suivre les conseils de Margareth. Il se jura à lui-même que, à la première occasion favorable, il ouvrirait son cœur à Sherlock. Il était mort de peur à l'idée que Sherlock puisse le rejeter comme il l'avait fait lors de cette première soirée chez Angelo alors que John n'était pas du tout intéressé par lui en ce sens. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre au coté de Sherlock sans un jour ou l'autre craquer ou bien épouser une femme pour oublier ses sentiments. Il valait mieux mettre les cartes sur la table et advienne que pourra. Toutes ces réflexions avaient épuisé John ainsi que la longue marche qu'il avait dut faire après que son taxi se fut trouvé bloqué dans un embouteillage monstre. John n'avait plus qu'un désire : rentrer chez lui et aller dormir.

Quand la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit trois tête se retournèrent de direction du nouveau venu. Sherlock eu un éclaire d'inquiétude quand il vit l'état d'extrême fatigue de John, mais il disparu bien vite. John devait vraiment être épuisé pour ne pas saluer Mycroft.

" Bonne soirée , docteur John." Dit Mummy.

" Bonne soirée Margareth." Répliqua John avant de s'engager dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Le visage qu'affichèrent les frères Homes après cela fit regretter à Mummy de ne pas avoir prit son appareil photo avec elle pour cette visite.

FIN.

Merci de me laisser une petite review. La prochaine fic sera sur la déclaration de John. Je suis en train d'y travailler et je la posterait quand j'en serais satisfaite. Alors à bientôt.


End file.
